


Maria Traydor from Star Ocean

by xnera



Category: Star Ocean
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnera/pseuds/xnera
Summary: This amigurumi is of Maria Traydor from Star Ocean. I know her from SO:Anamnesis, but she appears in other games in the series. She is completely my own design. The doll itself took 12 hours and 35 minutes, and the clothes took 16 hours and 21 minutes.





	Maria Traydor from Star Ocean

Maria Traydor from Star Ocean: Anamnesis, by xnera!

**Front:**

**Back:**


End file.
